


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Feels, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Blue

Clint used to like the colour blue.  
But after Loki's mind control, he started hating that colour.  
His dreams were always blue, filled with the blue haze.  
He prefers night to day.  
Because during the day, the sky is blue.  
While the night is dark.  
He discards everything blue from his closet.  
He hates the colour of his eyes now.  
He hates blue


End file.
